


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by Picaresca



Series: The Princes' Desires [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Hearing Voices, I Don't Even Know, Late at Night, Might add chapters later., Phantom Caranthir, Premonition, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picaresca/pseuds/Picaresca
Summary: It was a windy autumn night the first time he came to her...And it was the very first taste she would get of a world far more vast than she could imagine in her wildest dreams. Little did she know her life would never be the same.Teaser trailer.
Relationships: Caranthir | Morifinwë/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Princes' Desires [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689829
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Lausanne is a city on the Swiss border with France, and yes, there is a university there. However, the Lausanne University mentioned here is a wholly fictitious school located in the wholly fictitious college town of Lausanne, New York State. 
> 
> As for Valerie, she is a Medieval History Major who is half Kiowa, she lived with her grandparents in Oklahoma. When she finished high school, she won a free ride to college for an investigation about the Battle Of Poitiers.

“Night, Mrs. Coleman!” Valerie called to the old woman sitting behind the reception desk before the entrance to the library.

“Night, sweetie… would you like me to call a cab for you? It is late, it can be dangerous,” Mrs. Coleman asked, gathering her own stuff. They would be closing in a manner of fifteen minutes, so no one was likely to show up. “Do you want me to check something out for you?”

“No, thank you, Mrs. Coleman. I got all I needed.” The girl grinned and kept walking towards the exit, “I will only walk as far as the avenue and take a cab from there. I feel a bit heavy-headed, could use the fresh air.”

“If you’re certain… Just do be careful, it’s late!” Mrs. Coleman told her and Valerie nodded as she crossed the door. A few meters from the door, she saw Mr. Coleman waiting for his wife as he read the newspaper under the streetlamp’s light.

“Evening, Mr. Coleman,” she called as she passed next to the man leaning on his car.

“Evening, kiddo. Need a ride?” he asked and Valerie shook her head.

“No, thank you, sir,” she answered and kept walking. She had known the Colemans for almost two years now, since she’d come to study at Lausanne University, and they were extremely nice people.

She liked Lausanne, but she simply liked it better back home. She missed her grandparents’ house back in Oklahoma. She knew she had another set of grandparents living somewhere in Connecticut, but the last time she’d seen them had been 12 years ago at her parents’ funeral. They liked to pretend she and her mother had not existed for reasons only they could understand.

Valerie turned around the corner and winced as the complete absence of people reminded her once more of just how late it was. Most of the parties and gatherings usually took place across town… for people who had social lives, which she didn’t because she was too damned busy keeping up her scholarship and keeping her job because she had the very nasty habit of eating three times a day.

_Dude, really… don’t, you kind of sound bitter…_ she told herself and shrugged. Well, at least she was eating better than half the town thanks to her grandmother’s adamant insistence on teaching her how to cook. 

“ _Valerie…”_ something Valerie looked startled around her… she believed in ghosts in theory but in practice…

She looked at the empty street she was in, the late hour and street lamps turned the dry leaves twirling in the wind into some kind of macabre dance...

_I’m just spooked, nothing more._ She told herself. And really, after spending the whole afternoon reading all sorts of medieval England’s ghost stories and legends to compare them with American ones, it was no surprise at all she was kind of jumpy.

“It’s just the mindset, I just put myself in the right mindset to succumb to suggestion, nothing more.” She whispered, taking in one deep breath after another.

  
She felt the wind whirling around her and invisible hands touching her cheek and her hair, a thin nose and full lips brushing against her jaw. It was over as soon as it had started and left her skin on fire…

Valerie could have sworn she heard an evil chuckle behind her, but when she turned around, she found nothing but the empty street.

“Something wicked this way comes” She muttered looking around her with wide frightened eyes while the dry autumn leaves danced around her feet moved by the wind.


End file.
